


Caramelo

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Caramelo

Vencer a Harry Potter es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. O puesto en palabras menos muggles y mucho más crueles: como hacer que un elfo se degollara a sí mismo.

   
O por lo menos Draco continuó diciéndolo por muchos años, incluso después del día en que se dio cuenta de que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. No le creían, ni le escuchaban, pero él mantenía la firmeza de su declaración.

   
¿Quién podría creerle? Después de todo, para el Mundo Mágico él era un mago común y corriente y Harry Potter era lo más ‘cool’ que había pisado la galaxia en el último milenio, o algo así.

   
A pesar de todo, Draco estaba en su sano juicio. Y si a alguien le hubiera importado preguntar el por qué de sus declaraciones, Draco hubiera respondido gustoso a las preguntas.

   
Y hubiera revelado qué le había quitado a Harry Potter cual caramelo a un niño. Y también hubiera recordado, con una gran sonrisa, qué partes de Harry Potter le recordaban al sabor de dicho caramelo al pasar su lengua por ellas… y qué partes tenían un sabor bastante más amargo.

   
Pero claro, ¿quién quiere hablar con un Malfoy, hoy en día?


End file.
